plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Invasive Species
225px |strength = 2 |health = 4 |cost = 3 |set = Galactic |rarity = Uncommon |class = Kabloom |tribe = Leafy Flower Plant |trait = None |ability = While in an Environment: This gets +3 . |flavor text = "Call me a 'weed'. Go on. I consider it a compliment."}} Invasive Species is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 3 to play and has 2 /4 . It does not have any traits, and its ability gives it +3 while it is on a lane with any on it. Origins It is based on the plant in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 with a similar appearance, along with some elements of a stereotypical alien, as seen by its raygun-like top. Its name is based on the real meaning of invasive species, a species that is alien, or not native to an ecosystem and whose introduction could cause harm to that ecosystem, referencing the fact that this gets +3 while in an enviroment. The fact that an invasive species is a species that is "alien" could reference the fact that this plant is in the galactic set, which is full of other "aliens" (meaning from outer space). Its description makes a reference to its actual name in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2, and also the fact that "weed" is slang for an invasive plant species. Its attack resembles the Seed Spit ability the original Weed had in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. Statistics *'Class:' Kabloom *'Tribes:' Leafy Flower Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability: While in an Environment: '''This gets +3 . *'Set - Rarity:' Galactic - Uncommon Card description ''"Call me a 'weed'. Go on. I consider it a compliment." Update history Update 1.16.10 *Added to the game. Strategies With This card obviously works best in an environment. This will give it a massive strength boost, giving it great stats for a 3-sun plant. As long as Invasive Species is in an environment, it can destroy almost any zombie very easily. Still, you will need to watch out for zombie tricks. Even better, Invasive Species itself has an outstanding synergy with practically every plant environment. For example, if you play Invasive Species on Pair Pearadise, you will get another Invasive Species on that lane. However, probably the easiest environment to synergize with this is Mushroom Grotto, as your opponent will not be able to override it easily in the early-game. While your opponent can simply override it, Invasive Species will still have the strength boost because the ability works in both plant and zombie environments. Against The strength boost this gets from environments is dangerous, but the boost does make it vulnerable to Rocket Science and Cut Down to Size. You can also play other instant-kill tricks like Locust Swarm, or damaging tricks like Cakesplosion. Cards like Terrify or Sumo Wrestler also work, as they allow you to move it away from the environment. Gallery InvasiveSpeciesStat.jpg|Invasive Species' statistics invasivespeciescard.jpg|Invasive Species' card InvasiveSpeciesGrayedOutCard.png|Invasive Species' grayed out card InvasiveSpeciesCardImage.png|Invasive Species' card image Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Leafy cards Category:Flower cards